mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richelle's Sister
Here at The Mansion of Delights, we like to act accordingly. There are many 'Help' stations scattered around each Floor, all the way up to the Roof level. Help stations for people with a history of violence, theft, alcohol and drugs and respectively, weight and dieting. Yesterday, Richelle gathered together a group of important members for a meeting at the Dinner Table. She explained that her sister will be joining the Mansion to, "Sort a problem out. She needs our help." Nobody said anything. The majority of the members at the meeting were men, and we all had the same thought in our heads. Even Cronus, who looked at me with eyes that said, 'I can't wait to see her.' What he actually said was, "We will help her, of course we will," shook her hand, and excused himself from the meeting. I was sat next to Barry who apparently had an erection at the thought of Richelle's sister. Mike, Walton and Chedda Cheese Charlie all laughed at this and if Barry's face could show the shade of red-embarrassment, he'd be redder than Red Ross. I, am a private member here. Joint CEO of The Mansion and in charge of who or what enters the grounds. For this matter, I think 'what'. What 'it' was, was Michelle. She called Richelle shortly after the meeting informing her that she's in a taxi on her way here. Barry was nowhere to be found - we assume he was masturbating somewhere, or peering from the Roof with the BiNoKulars waiting for a 'live-wank'. He did this often when wanting his privacy, but something told me very quickly that if his pants were dropped, they certainly weren't after Michelle arrived. She said taxi, she meant mini-bus. The large sliding door of the bus opened up, and forcefully tumbling out onto the pebbled grounds of the Mansion fell Michelle. She was like an enormous water-bottle, rippling and still throbbing minutes after the fall. Who knew if she was face-down or face-up? It just looked disgusting, and watching her stand up was extremely awkward. Fat. Fat was too kind a word. This made fat look skinny. This woman was a monster - and related to Richelle? Was this a joke? No. Not when Richelle ran out from Reception to help her sister up. She used the Gruejor's wheelbarrow and Mike's chains to heave her up and onto the wheelbarrow. The whole ordeal took around 20 minutes, onlookers from the many windows sat and stared as if watching a hilarious comedy show - it was comedy - as we watched Richelle take her heals off and violently yank her '20-bellies' sister into Gruejor's wheelbarrow. When she was in it, her rolls of bellyskin flooded the rim of the barrow, slinking over the sides like a self-raising flour muffin that had raised far too much. This woman was disgustingly harsh on the eyes. Too many questions I asked myself - and I'm a nice guy. I asked myself, ''Where does it begin?" not even being gender specific and, "Is it 4 stomachs? Could it eat me and still feel hungry?" I chuckled to myself, but kept it in as these jokes were bound to be known soon enough. Richelle walked around her sister to the wheelbarrow handles, in which I said to my fellow CEO partner, ''Richelle's in orbit," we laughed heartily, then laughed some more when the wheelborrow wouldn't move. The tire was molded into the pebbled floor, and a skinny little thing like Rich couldn't lift it from the ground by herself. From up here we couldn't hear a word, but it was so funny it didn't even need words. Even funnier when Mike walked out to help, he handled the wheelbarrow easily but slipped a few times and falling down a slight. When this happened, Michelle's monstrosity of a belly would shake like jelly-on-a-plate. After 30 minutes of painful laughing stitches, Michelle was finally in The Mansion. She was 'parked' in the Lobby area where I and the previous members of the meeting greeted her. Again, we all had the same thought, this time it was much different than before. Barry certainly wasn't erect this time. He instead looked pale, strange for a black man but you could tell he must have been for a secret wank over Michelle just moments before seeing her. Now, he only had thoughts of touching and licking her enormous body, this made him feel so sick. A few of us held back in laughing some more at him. It wasn't hard though, as the smell of Michelle's breath followed by her cheeseburger-gargled voice spoke, "I want help to lose weight," she said, sounding desperate and in genuine need of our professional help and guidance. 1 second after she said this, her stomach rumbled intensely. It sounded like a Whale's mating call deep in the depths of the sea. This, of course set us all off laughing. Harshly, Walton said, "Big momma's hungry. You gonna feed her, Barry?" Barry was the only one not laughing - now the only one puking. He covered his mouth as vomit spat through his fingers and all down himself. Charlie and Mike were huddled on the floor in hysterics, even I and my friend had tears in our eyes. This all stopped immediately when we looked at Richelle's face, the first time she ever looked like she hated us. "If you all want to laugh and make jokes about my sister, I suggest you fuck off." Richelle said bluntly. She tried to storm out the Lobby but realised her sister was seeping over the Gruejor's wheelbarrow, causing any means of storming out to fail. She then continued, "She isn't like this because of food... In fact, should I even tell them?" Richelle asks her sister. Michelle barely moved her trunk of a neck up and down, signifying a 'yes'. Mike and Charlie stand up, flushed in the face and wiping tears away from their eyes. They looked apologetic but still had tremors of giggles inside. I was putting my professional face on but knew I was also in Richelle's bad-books. She continued moreso, "My sister has a rare condition called Syptoclematia. Have any of you idiots heard of this before?" Richelle's tone was like she was talking to a bunch of 3 year olds. All but Charlie, who knew exactly what being a Syptoclematic meant. He answered, "It's when....it's basically a cannibal-type thing?" he scratched his cheesy head in doubt. Michelle watched intently as flakes of Oak-smoked cheese float from Charlie's head like tasty dandruff. Richelle replies, "Spot on. Now fuck off." Stood awkwardly around the wheelbarrow, we all 'fucked off' one by one, all in neither direction of where we wanted to go. The point was evading Richelle when she was angry, furthermore, her enormous elephant of a sister who is now apparently a flesh eater. I asked myself whether it was a genuine disease or condition, probably, probably not, but my joke about whether she could eat me and still be hungry? That was no longer a joke. Me and my friend returned to Headquarters where we watched from Camera's #14 to #20, the Lobby and Reception area. It all happened quickly, we guess from the time it took us to get the elevator up to Headquarters, but by the looks of Cam #16, Richelle had gone somewhere and had left her sister in the wheelbarrow by the Reception desk. Michelle's lard-arms struggled but with strength, her hand eventually reached her mouth where she sucked on her fingers as if she'd just ate something full of flavour. 2 precise minutes had passed when shock filled my whole body. I had thought it, but didn't expect it - Michelle's belly started to move. This was normal, with natural fat-waves that flowed like an angry sea across her fattened carcass, but this was a little more. It's like Michelle was pregnant with an adult. The kicks and movement from the belly were vigorous, Richelle? Whoever it was had fallen from one of the large bellies to another, on some form of a human-body ride as it tried to shuffle inside a gigantic stomach bag. It was then apparent that it was something bigger than Richelle's size... Suddenly, Michelle began to shout. It was pain she felt, as tremendous movements from her gut kicked off. Then, a black hand like a zombie from its muddy grave rushed out of Michelle's bellybutton, it grasped midair and dropped finally onto the sacks of hairy and pimply skin of Michelle's belly. Like.birth, the whole thing oozed out revealing a Barry. Second came Richelle. Thirdly, Mike. Lastly was a small wooden chair, generic to our size, but small - a snack to Michelle and why she'd eat a chair, we don't know. Mike, Richelle and Barry flopped around on the floor of Reception like newborn baby calves, slimy and unable to function correctly. The joke was on us and Rich was right to be angry at us for being so rude. She must have lived through this in her Childhood, and now it's back to feed some more. Michelle is like a spider. She'll only move if 'you' move her. But, get too close and she'll eat you whole, spinning you in her web of stomach bags and innards. Barry said this after recovery, "I'm scarred for life." He remained in his bed not blinking, with a dry mouth and a runny nose. He still looked pale as ever and his face had a look of entire distress all over it. His hands shook and he has refused to eat for days. Michelle remains wedged in Gruejor's wheelbarrow somewhere else in the Mansion. She has found a way to push herself around using a thick twig from outside. She moves slowly, and this is still easy to run away from. How she managed to eat Barry, Mike and Richelle will remain a mystery.